1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer system, and particularly to a file-accessing system used in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer system performs data processing using files. A file is a collection of related programs or pieces of data which are treated as one unit for information processing, and is given a name peculiar to the particular file. When the user enters the name, the system identifies the designated file and executes processing on the basis of the file.
File management systems use a file name having a catalog structure as exemplified by the following:
catalog name/library name/source name.
This kind of catalog structure is important for effectively utilizing the system resource. At the same time, however, such a name is inevitably lengthy, as is seen from the example below:
user file/source library/source 00000.
It is inconvenient for a user to enter such a lengthy file name.
If, in the computer system, the file name is changed, the source program must be updated and compiled again. Alternatively, the environment of the system must be adapted for the renamed file when the system is actuated. In each case, there is extra processing and work for the user.
In some cases, files are accessed by use of simple passwords for the purpose of file security. Even in this case, the designated files are identified directly by the computer system, so that it is not possible to provide reliable file security.